1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic printing system for automatically printing an image of an original on a printing member, which may comprise a support base coated with a photosensitive material.
2. Prior Art
Generally, printing systems for use in the photomechanical process require a manual procedure to be carried out for a considerable number of operations such, for example, as highly accurate positioning of an original and a printing member, which may comprise a support base coated with a photosensitive material. There have been proposed various systems to make more efficient and automatize the photomechanical process (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 57(1982)-201224, for example).
In the conventional printing system, however, the printing member still has to be manually mounted in a positioning mechanism by the operator. Therefore, it has failed to automatize the entire printing operation in the conventional printing system.